Crossing The Line
by ChibiShiva
Summary: [Jin X Hwoarang] Set right after Tekken 4. Jin helped Hwoarang running away from the Korean military and invites him to his house. Things are revealed... what happens when that thin line between hate and love is being crossed?


Sumarry : Set right after Tekken 4. Jin helped Hwoarang running away from the Korean military and invites him to his house. Things are revealed... what happens when that thin line between hate and love is being crossed?  
  
** A/N** : Just something to get rid of wirter's block. One-shot so far, I don't really plan to make a second chapter (unless you people wants one hehe). Try listening to Smashing Pumpkins – Galapagos while you're reading it hehe =). If you don't know it (or don't have the music file / CD), lyrics are sometimes included. Not totally a songfic (though it gave me plenty of good ideas XD). Note that this is just a story, so if you don't like, don't read. But if you like, go ahead =D. By the way, I still don't own Tekken, but someday I WILL! MWAHAHAHAHAHA ((chokes, dies, is being revived and shuts up)).  
_This fic was originally called "The thing line between love and hate", and since there's another fic named this way I changed it._   
  
**

Crossing the line

**  
  
_ Warm lips met once again. The Japanese man ran his left hand in the long, soft strands of red hair, his remaining hand gently stroking the back of his mate. [I won't deny the change...] He pushed the comforter and the sheets away ; this way, they weren't bothered in their movements._  
  
"You're finally here!"  
  
"So... what do you want?"  
  
"I never got the chance to fight you at the tournament. I'll take you on, right here, right now."  
  
"There's no reason to fight."  
  
"You ain't got one? Well I do!"  
  
Jin Kazama was quite surprised to see Hwoarang standing here, to tell the truth. He had expected him to have gone back to the military, but no. The redheaded youth wanted a rematch. Was it becoming an habit for him?  
  
The fight lasted longer than he had thought. In the end, the other man had won. But as everything good has an end, something was not right in the picture...  
  
"Sergeant!"  
  
The Korean military.  
  
"Desertion is an offense punishable by court martial. Give yourself up soldier!"  
  
The redhead raised an eyebrow and quickly glanced around him. He was surrended. Although nothing would stand in his way.  
  
"Hey..." The half-demon kicked one of the soldiers down, letting Hwoarang know that it was probably the only way he'd be able to run away. Some of the other soldiers went down as well, even though the two fighters seemed to be outnumbered. When most of them were unable to fight, the others started to shoot around and the duo ran away, hiding behind a car.  
  
"Remember Kazama, I kicked your ass back there." He paused and smiled before continuing. "I'll give you the chance to even the score at the next tournament. You better show up." Jin nodded and smiled back... before grabbing Hwoarang by the arm and pulling him away from the car, that exploded right after. "WHAT THE FUCK!" He was suddenly shut up by a hand on his mouth.  
  
_ [And if you died right now, this fool you love somehow, is here with you...]_  
  
"Don't scream" Jin whispered in his ear. "Or they'll find us." The smaller man nodded blankly, realizing that he had came close to death, once again. "Come on, let's get out of here."  
  
They reached the exit quite fast. "DAMMIT KAZAMA, WAIT UP!" Hwoarang screamed at the top of his lungs once they were outside. The raven-haired man had sped up for unknown reasons, leaving the Korean a good ten meters behind. Jin finally stopped, waiting for the runaway SpecOps soldier to catch up.  
  
"My car's over there" he said as he pointed to another parking lot.  
  
"Where're ya taking me?"  
  
"My house. If they find you over there, they're good."  
  
"May I remind you that they're the army? They can get about everything they want, including your address. Could even get your shoe size if they had to."  
  
"Fourteen."  
  
"Fourteen what?"  
  
"My shoe size."  
  
"Kazama!"  
  
"Anyways... follow me."  
  
They ran until they reached the black sport car and climbed in, Jin in the driver seat, Hwoarang in the front passenger one. "Think they'll follow us?"  
  
"Nah, doubt so. We got some of them down, so they probably called for reinforcements. And we're not there anymore!"  
  
Jin nodded at the redhead's comment. After all, he knew the army better than him. He HAD been in there.  
  
"Where's your house?"  
  
"In the countryside. We got about 2 hours of car travelling in front of us."  
  
"Care if I rest for a while?"  
  
"No, go ahead Hwoarang."  
  
_ The raven-haired youth kept his hand running on the other man's silky smooth skin, who moaned through their never-ending kiss. He wanted more. The sheet and comforter were back on their naked bodies, since Hwoarang was starting to get cold. More warmth. More kisses. More of this kind of touch, the one you never want it to end. [And tell me I am still the man I'm supposed to be...]_  
  
"Wake up Hwoarang... we're home." The other male didn't move at all, his head resting on his left shoulder. "Come on...". After a we seconds, Jin gave up and wrapped his arms around the smaller waist, lifting him up just like a feather.  
  
Hwoarang woke up half-way to the main door, noticing someone was carrying him. "Hey... I can walk, don't worry..."  
  
"I know. But you didn't wake up in the car. Had to pick you up..."  
  
"Oh... sorry hehehe...." The Korean blushed almost as red as his own hair and smiled shyly. "That's your house?"  
  
"Yeah. Make yourself comfortable." The Japanese unlocked the door and let Hwoarang pass in front of him. "I'll get a room ready for you."  
  
"Come on... I'll sleep on the couch. Less job for you."  
  
Jin shook his head. "No. It's not like I'd have to build a room, just putting sheets and a comforter. Won't take me long."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
"You can use the computer, watch TV, eat, drink... whatever you're used to do at your place. I'll be right back."  
  
The smaller man sat on the computer chair and turned the monitor on. "Time to check my e-mails" he said to himself. "I wonder if Kazama has any music..." He scanned the screen and opened the MP3 player, surveying what kind of music Jin kept on his hard drive. He stumbled on The Smashing Pumpkins and decided to listen to the American band while he surfed the Internet.  
  
When Jin came back downstairs, about 10 minutes after, Hwoarang was asleep, once again, "Galapagos" playing in the background. And once again he had to pick him up, not for long, and layed him on the couch, then took his place in front of the computer monitor. Another ten minutes passed and the black-haired man turned the whole computer off. Like the previous time he didn't bother trying to wake Hwoarang up and carried him to his room. Once there, he hesitated before undressing him, wondering what the hell was he going to say when he would finally wake up. He had no hard time getting the white gi off him and gently sled him under the blankets, then turned off the lights.  
  
The Japanese man walked accross the corridor to his own room, undressed himself too and slid in the bed.  
  
_ Jin tightly held his lover close to him, his hands still running around his body. The slightly younger man dozed off from time to time in his arms, due to the warm and fuzzy feeling he had been experiencing for near what... an hour? [Hold me for goodbyes, and whispered lullabies...]_  
  
A few hours passed. Hwoarang woke up in an unknown, dark room. Then he remembered... the fight with Jin... the army getting in the parking lot... the run for Jin's car... and right now. The things in between? What things in between? If he was here, he had to be brought here. Which would made a bit of sense since he faintly remembered checking his e-mails and listening to some song. Nothing more. "Kazama?" he called out, hoping for an answer... which he didn't get. "Kazama...??" He got up, walked and staggered until he hit the wall in front of him. He used his hands to guide him through the darkness and eventually found a doorknob. "There's the door!" The redhead opened it and walked through the opening, only to be stopped by something. He didn't know what it was, and for some reason, didn't want to know... He screamed as something cold touched his bare shoulder.  
  
A clothesrack.  
  
Clothes.  
  
He had fallen in a damned wardrobe.  
  
Jin woke up instantly when he heard his guest's scream and got up, forgetting about his nakedness. He turned on the light, shielding his eyes for a brief moment. Hwoarang was in the wardrobe, clothes scattered around him. He walked up to him and helped him out of the place, leaving the clothes on the ground. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah - yeah - yeah.... I'm fine... I'm perfectly fine... but what the fuck was that?!"  
  
"If you wanted to go outside the room, you should've taken this door" he mentionned as he pointed to the door right beside the wardrobe one.  
  
"Dammit..." Hwoarang shyly smiled and blushed once more. "Have I woken you up?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sorry man..."  
  
"It's ok. Got a very light sleep."  
  
"Still sorry...."  
  
Jin laughed out loud. "Don't you worry. I can wake up about four of five times every night. Used to it."  
  
"Okay... well I'm not. Just... wondering how I got in here. You carried me all this way?"  
  
"You're not heavy."  
  
"Yeah well..... ah nevermind. I'm gonna go back to sleep."  
  
"Alright. If you want anything, just scream or whatsoever."  
  
"Not funny!" he found himself saying as he laughed along with the Japanese man. "But I want a pair of invisible boxers like yours."  
  
"HWOARANG!" Jin blushed and went back into his room chuckling, while Hwoarang got back in his own bed.  
  
_ The redhead shivered as his lover ran his hand down his spinal cord. He really enjoyed this. [And should I fall from grace here with you...] Jin moved his hands from the back and hair of his mate to his hardened member and hole. Hwoarang stiffened has the Japanese man entered a finger inside him, and even more after the two others. [I won't deny the pain...] He would've screamed if it had been his first time with another guy, but since it wasn't he stayed calm, knowing that the pain was totally worth it. He felt something slightly bigger filling him, going in and out of him. Jin kissed his neck as he slowly thrusted, sending more shivers down his love's spine. Both men cummed at about the same time, and layed in each other's arms for the rest of the night._  
  
"Kazama? You in there?"  
  
"Hmmm?? Yeah. Hwoarang?"  
  
"Who else? Can I come in? Can't sleep anymore..."  
  
"Me neither." He moved to make room for the other man, who got closer to the bed and layed on it, resting his head on his arms.  
  
"This is a pretty neat place you have. I'd gladly trade it for mine" he said. "Mine's too small, smells weird even though I clean it, and is surrounded by ultra-conservatist people. They can't take a small noise after ten PM, so believe me, this house here is like heaven."  
  
"It's quiet. I don't have any neighbors in a two-mile radius so I could blast my music and TV. But I find it pointless alone so I don't do it."  
  
"Yeah, it's better when there's someone else."  
  
"Right on. Hey... it's the first time I can have a decent conversation with you, without any fights or insults... are you sure you got out of the wardrobe without any brain damage?"  
  
"Duh. We're oustide fight... plus you REALLY helped me. I don't want to go back in the army, you have any idea on how much this place sucks? My life is scheduled by the minute, and by a bunch of idiots who want me to kill people."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Anyways. I'm gonna try to get some more sleep..." Hwoarang yawned. "Getting tired. And..... oh well. Feel like talking more then sleeping."  
  
"You might want to get under the sheets. Else you'll feel something else, called cold."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." The redhead moved under, laying silently beside Jin.  
  
The black-haired man broke the silence. "So I guess you don't really hate me, ne?"  
  
"Only in fights. Outside that... guess we could be friends."  
  
Jin nodded. "Yeah. Seems like a good idea to me." He shifted positions so he could face the Korean and bursted into a fit of laughter.  
  
"What? What have I said? Or did?"  
  
"Nothing.... just thinking at those "invisble boxers" joke you said earlier. They're pretty easy to try on actually. See, you just have to get rid of yours..." he continued as he got closer to his companion, enough so he could grab the so-said boxers' waisteband and pulled them down in a joke. Hwoarang widen his and mouth eyes in a silent surprise, only to laugh loudly right after. He proceeded to move his hands under his pillow, grabbing it, ready to launch a pillow attack at his mate.  
  
And so he did.  
  
_ [Ain't it funny how we pretend we're still a child, softly stolen under our blanket skies...]_  
  
Jin retaliated with his own pillow, smacking it right on the redhead's face. Fortunately it didn't hurt him and the pillow fight continued. The raven-haired man ended up on top of him, still laughing. And suddenly, the world seemed to stop spinning as Jin bent down to kiss Hwoarang. The Korean kissed back and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. The kiss ended a few minutes later and left the two men panting, but happy.  
  
"Never though it'd happen.... although I'm glad it did." Hwoarang was beet red, a smile accross his face. Jin still hovered on top of him, ready to put his lips over the other man's.  
  
Warm lips met once again. The Japanese man ran his left hand in the long, soft strands of red hair, his remaining hand gently stroking the back of his mate....  
  
I won't deny the change....  
  
_The end (for now)_   
  
**A/N 2** : Hope you liked it! =D. My two other fics should be uptaded some time this week, I think this story helped =D. Please review! It's what keeps me going (that and the fact I love writing hehe). 


End file.
